


Drunken Confessions of Love

by Shatterpath



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura's thoughts on a drunkenly affectionate Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written 9-10-10 in an afternoon. It would have been done sooner if I hadn't been distracted by a Eureka marathon!

I have never witnessed her like this.

Intoxicated and unbalanced, murmuring deliriously, her weight seemingly far more dense against my much smaller body. This day has been no more difficult that most, but apparently the circumstances have left Jane open to overindulgence.

"Love you, M," is exhaled hot and sultry against my scalp, leaving me stunned. "Do." A hiccup that sounds painful silences Jane for a moment, her skull impacting lightly against my own. "I do."

There is no cause for me to doubt the declaration of affection, nor do I have a clear comprehension of exactly what she intends by her words. For the present, I merely nod and resettle my grip on her taller body. The press of Jane's unbalanced weight is distracting, but I must take my temporary position as her protector very seriously and remain alert. After all, she has protected me so many times.

Finally, the yellow cab arrives, coming to a halt at the curbside, drawn by my urgent wave. Entering the vehicle is an entirely new ordeal that will leave a lasting impression on my psyche. Not to mention leave me with more questions than answers. Giggling and with distracting touches more intimate than propriety would suggest, Jane does not make it easy to maneuver her larger body into the vehicle. When at last she gives in to the hysteric mysteriously plaguing her, I can at last accomplish the task and join her on the faux-leather seat to give the cab driver the destination.

"C'mon M," she wheedles, once more pressing to close. "Smile for me. You got such a great smile." I do not understand my discomfort; after all, Jane has always been tactile with me since we became friends and not merely coworkers. This time, the touches seem to have a subtle meaning that I do not understand, that make me uncomfortable though not in an unpleasant way.

All of this must be amusing to the cab driver as he smirks in the review mirror. "I would appreciate your attention on your driving," I inform him, my voice sounding odd to my own perceptions. Am I embarrassed? Is that what this strange emotion is? Oh, this all too confusing.

With a gusty, strangely childlike noise, Jane has shifted to press herself sloppily against me, her head lolling onto my upper chest. She appears restless, her skull pressing into me, the long hair tickling my skin. "Relax," is all that I can think to murmur, raising my arms to cradle Jane's head. Instantly, as though a tranquilizer has been applied, Jane calms with a hot exhalation of alcohol-laced breath in my face.

Some emotional urge that feels strangely familiar on a very primitive level causes me to lean over and press my pursed lips to her warm forehead. The very lively heat of her is pleasant, again that strange and mysterious thrill sparking through me.

Something between us, some aspect of this relationship has altered and I am both disquieted and anticipatory about what changes this strange and wonderful interaction will wrought.


End file.
